Every Time
by BeetchesAtTheBeach
Summary: Gregory cheers Christophe up after flirting with a hotel employee.


It took a lot of distracting the woman at the main desk to get Christophe, bloodied and dirtied, to sneak past the lobby into the elevator. Gregory turned his charm up to eleven, the suave bastard catching the woman's eye with just a single look. Christophe sneered at his back as he snuck past, the woman not even glancing up, blushing as her hand touched Gregory's when she gave him the key to their room. Gregory noticed the tiny pout as he joined Christophe in the elevator.

"Please Christophe! Like I'd feel anything for her. Her eye makeup was no wear near matching her uniform, she's an absolute mess!" He leaned up from the wall of the elevator, walking up to the door as the elevator dinged. Christophe followed him silently to their room, Gregory swiping the card and opening the door on the first try. The room was nice enough, kitchen/sitting area, door connecting the bedroom to the bathroom. Christophe leaned against the tiny sink in the kitchen, Gregory immediately following routine, not even bothering to remove his shoes. He removed the bloody shirt, examining him for any cuts or wounds.

Christophe didn't look at him, which worried Gregory. "What's wrong?" He muttered, and Christophe shook his head. Gregory touched a bloody area and, receiving no response, meant it wasn't his blood. The only wound he managed to find was a cut above his eyebrow. He didn't see any need to give it immediate attention, gave him a gentle tap to his chest and stepped back. "You're fine." He smiled, and Christophe nodded.

"I should shower." Christophe grunted, pulling his shoes off, at least having the courtesy to place them against the wall before walking into the bathroom with an obnoxious slam. Gregory sighed, running a hand through his hair. He slowly undid his shoes, placing them next to Christophe's. He unbuttoned his shirt, moaning as he moved his shoulder. He injured it during their previous encounter with the man they were trying to kill. He heard the water squeak on in the bathroom.

He smirked, opening the door. He caught Christophe's silhouette through the curtain, rubbing shampoo into his hair. Gregory stripped the rest of the clothing easily, disposing it on the floor. He stepped up to the shower, ripping the curtain open and stepped inside, gasping at the temperature. "You seriously stand showering with water this cold?" He asks, voice echoing in the shower. Christophe ran his head under the shower head, getting the rest of the shampoo from his hair, nostrils flaring. He didn't respond, and that pissed Gregory off. "What's up your ass tonight!" He cried out against the hissing water.

Christophe stared at him, like he expected Gregory to read his mind. He practically could, rolling his eyes as he realized. "Is this about the slut at the main desk? Chris, you're an idiot!" He shook his head, but Christophe kept his ground, water hitting the back of his head, chewing his lip. Gregory sighed, leaning over him to turn the knob, making the water hotter. Christophe slipped past him, crying out when the water hit him, burning. Gregory stood under it, moaning as the water soaked his hair. He ran both hands through his locks, Christophe startling him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

They shared a desperate kiss, noses bumping as Christophe pulled him closer. Gregory stayed calm with him, kissing softly until Christophe calmed down, following Gregory's lead. He still remained stiff, forehead wrinkling, eye shut tight with concentration. Even after a year and a half, Christophe was still awkward about affection. Gregory was patient, teaching him silently from their first kiss to their first time in bed.

Gregory hummed into Christophe's mouth, biting his bottom lip and tugging. He felt Christophe's breath catch in his throat, fingers trembling against the curve of his back. Gregory shushed him, his kisses falling down to his jaw line. "You could have anyone you want…" Christophe mumbled as Gregory brought a hand up to stroke his cheek. "But you choose me."

"Every time." The blonde replies, running a thumb just below his left eye. They changed position, so water hit them both, Christophe being slammed into the wall, fingers nestled in his untamed locks, eyelids fluttering. He stood straight, hands pressed against the wall and sliding. Gregory latched onto his neck, running his tongue along his throat before opening his mouth and sucking gently, hands sliding down to the others nipples, circling with his thumbs. Christophe moaned, lowering his head into Gregory's soaked hair, pressing his nose against the dripping locks. Gregory pressed himself between Christophe's legs, receiving a choked gasp in response. Gregory pulled Christophe's hand down to his own crotch, lifting his head up and kissing the corner of his mouth. Christophe wrapped his hand around Gregory, giving him a few sloppy strokes. Gregory's eyebrows raised, a light moan slipping past his lips. Christophe grew more confident, rubbing his thumb over the tip and kissing Gregory feverishly.

"Shit.." Gregory moaned against his lips, thrusting into the other's palm. Christophe pulled away suddenly, not wanting him to be finished so soon. "Dirty bastard." Gregory chuckled, grinding his hips against Christophe's. He wrapped his arms against the blonde's neck for support as he balanced on the ridge on the wall of the tub. Gregory understood, grabbing the tiny bottle of lotion the hotel provided on the shelf, squeezing a good amount onto his fingers, reaching under Christophe, pressed so tightly against the wall and wrapping his legs around Gregory.

He gritted his teeth at the uncomfortable intrusion, slowly relaxing, even spreading his legs as much as he could to assist Gregory. Once Gregory decided it was enough, he poured some more onto his hand, stroking himself hastily. He held Christophe up, surging into him. Christophe dug his heels into Gregory's back, keeping him inside for a moment, before loosening the grip again and letting him move.

They had a few problems, Christophe almost slipping a few times, Gregory laughing as he just caught Christophe the second time. They quickly picked up the pace again, each thrust of Gregory's hips different, slow and clever, making Christophe gasp and grunt. Christophe pushed Gregory's hair back as it fell into his eyes, and the blonde dropped into the curve of Christophe's neck, his soft moans vibrating against his throat.

Christophe came first , biting his lip, and with a few more sloppier thrusts, so did Gregory. He pulled out with a sigh, grabbing Christophe's arm, keeping him up and he jumped back down to the floor of the tub. Gregory shut the now lukewarm water off, kissing Christophe softly and opening the curtains, stepping out. He handed Christophe a towel, using his own on his hair first. Christophe rolled his eyes. Typical Gregory.

After their steamy encounter, they went to bed. Christophe turned to Gregory, who was dozing off.

"Sorry for being an ass."

"Sorry for the hickey." Gregory replied, voice weak with exhaustion. Christophe smiled, settling face down on the pillow.

"I'm glad you choose me." His voice was muffled, Gregory managing to understand him.

"Every time." They fell asleep shortly afterwards.


End file.
